How's It Gonna Be Series Part One
by Pain Not the Measure of Mercy
Summary: A series of one-shot songfics about the rocky relationship between Randy Orton and Mickie James. Part One: Sorry


Author's Note: Ok so this just popped into my head. I felt bad for everyone who is reading my other story and wanted Randy to be a good guy so I decided to write this he isn't a complete jackass here. My best friend wanted me to write a story where he caught raining puppies to make up for making him a jackass but I thought that was a little much. Please read & review! LOVE TO ALL! Let me know what you think!**__**

* * *

**_Sorry_**

Tonight was his big return. After being gone for a little over six months Randy Orton was returning to the ring. Excitement coursed through his veins as he walked around backstage. Nothing could bring him down right now, nothing except seeing her. He stopped moving forward immediately. He hadn't thought about seeing her tonight. Of course, as he thought about it more, why wouldn't he see her she worked here same as him. He thought about walking up to her and saying something but she seemed very engrossed in her conversation with Jeff Hardy, at least the excuse he gave himself.

_Oh I had a lot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

Their relationship hadn't ended on the best of terms. After his injury they drifted apart. She continued to travel with Raw while he sat at home wallowing in the misery of a torn rotator cuff. She visited him as often as her schedule would allow, which wasn't very much, and he pretended to be interested in what was happening in her career. It wasn't that he didn't care but he didn't watch Raw, it was to painful for him to see all his friends having fun and doing what he loved while he had to sit at home. Finally after giving her all for the relationship and getting nothing back she stopped visiting and calling him. When she didn't return any of his phone calls he went to a show to talk to her but after seeing her standing a little to close to Jeff Hardy the talk turned into a fight.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

His friends always did tell him that he jumped to conclusions to easily. After the screaming and accusing Randy found out that she wasn't with Jeff and that she couldn't be because he was dating her best friend Trish Stratus. Of course no matter how many times he had in his mind he never really apologized to her, he just left and hadn't spoken to her since. Seeing her standing with Jeff tonight brought back all those memories and he realized just how much he really missed her in these past months.

_This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

Finally finding enough energy to move he left to go get ready for his match. When he had finished doing every warm-up he could think of he turned his attention to the TV in the locker room it was playing the Raw broadcast and she was in the ring. He found himself glued to the screen. She moved so gracefully in the ring everything she did was perfect. Six months ago when he'd left she was an excellent performer and now if it was possible it looked like she'd gotten even better. Though they weren't together anymore he was still proud of her and everything she had accomplished. Now if only get could actually get the courage to talk to her again maybe they could try to fix things.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry. _

In the ring Randy moved quickly and his match went off without a problem but his mind wasn't completely there. He couldn't stop think about her and everything that had been though. The end just didn't seem to justify the relationship. It couldn't end like that, he wouldn't let it. After he'd finish, what seems like a never ending match, he went looking for her. This time he would make it right. This time he would actually tell her how he felt.

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry_

When he finally saw her she was standing alone. She looked beautiful even radiant. From the angle he was approaching her he was pretty sure she couldn't she him. It's only two words he repeated to himself over and over again. Before he could reach her she turned around and they locked eyes. Randy stood frozen his mind was telling him to leave, forget it but his body wouldn't let him move. After a minute it looked as though a tear had formed in her eye and Randy felt his heart sink.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby, Yeah.  
I'm sorry._

"Randy?" She finally questioned in disbelief.

In that moment he knew he couldn't leave her there without say something. He couldn't turn and run like that coward he'd been so many months before. So he finally told her what he should have so long ago.

"I'm sorry Mickie."

_**  
**_


End file.
